


Perfection

by Stories_can_make_us_fly



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Post-Break Up, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_can_make_us_fly/pseuds/Stories_can_make_us_fly
Summary: A little insight into Ben's feelings in Monday's episode when Callum comes to see him.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 38





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> As with every other EastEnders ff I've written, I hadn't planed to write this one. But it came to my mind while on the train and I wrote it down. Didn't turn out quiet like I wanted, but I hope it's good anyway. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!

**Perfection**

At the sound of the door opening, Ben turned around.

And his heart skipped a beat.

Callum.

All the tension rushed out of his body as he saw him standing there. No judgement on his face, no anger or hate. Just Callum. Looking at him.

Something clicked back into place inside Ben. Warm and fuzzy, it softened all his rough edges. Ben knew he shouldn't, knew he should say something hurtful to make Callum leave.

But he couldn't.

Not when he was standing right in front of him.

Gravitating towards him, Ben couldn't keep the barely there smile off his face. He waited for Callum to say something, to stop him with harsh rejection. But nothing came. They just kept staring, their eyes locked onto each other with laser focus.

Having Callum in arm's reach, Ben wanted to say and do so many things.

_"I'm so sorry."_

_"I love you."_

_"Please don't leave again."_

_"I missed you."_

He wanted to wrap his arms around him and never let him go. He wanted to lose himself in Callum's love and never come back to reality.

In the end, his most primal instinct took over. Pushing the files off his desk, he grabbed Callum's neck and pulled him towards him. The cynical, ugly part of Ben expected Callum to punch him or at least push him away. But of course he didn't. No. His eyes had the same need and longing in them as Ben's.

Tangled together, Ben's back hit the hard surface of his desk with Callum on top of him.

Finally!

After weeks of feeling a stabbing pain where his heart used to be, the ache in his chest lessened. The shame and guilt washed away and Ben felt whole again. Having Callum in his arms, tasting him, feeling the weight of his body, his hands wandering over him, knowing exactly what Ben wanted and needed – it was perfection.


End file.
